Beyblade: The Next Generation: The Blitzkrieg Kids
by AmmieTheAnimeAngel
Summary: Its fifteen years later, and Tala and the boys have families of their own. The children of the Blitzkrieg Boys have started their Own team, the Blitzkrieg kids. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Beyblade: The Next Generation: The BlitzKrieg Kids

**Summary:** its fifteen years later, and Tala and the boys have Children of their own. "It amazes me how soft you've gotten Tala." Kai snickered as he looked at the red haired girl. Goh, Kai's son, peeked his head out and waved.

**Rating: **K+

**Authors Note: I have wanted to write this fic ever since I read the manga. And I am uploading the first chapter. It might be a little OCish between cannon characters. I do not own Beyblade or it's cannon characters. The only characters I own are the kids and their mothers. They are from my imagination. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Emma Valkov

Emma Valkov woke with a start. The red haired girl was shaken awake by her American mother, Vicky. Emma stretched and sat up. The cold Russian wind howled against the window of her bedroom. Emma scratched her head and got in the shower. Her mother Went downstsirs to make her breakfast. Emma lived in Moscow in a remote area. Being Tala Valkov's daughter, a lot was burdened on her. Her blading team, The Blitzkrieg kids, were gonna have a tournament today. Emma hopped out of the shower and pulled on her white, long sleeved dress. The twelve year old sighed and ran a brush through her thick, waist length, blood red hair. She trudged downstairs and hopped into her black tights. Emma clumsily fell and got right back up. She grabbed the cowboy boots her mother gave her for her eleventh birthday. Emma hopped into the kitchen were the dinnet table was located and sat down. She pulled her other boot on as soon as she sat down. Vicky was making a batch of pancakes when her husband came down the steps yawning. Tala ruffled his daughters red hair and she said

"Dad, stop. I just brushed my hair." she pulled out her comb and restraightened it. Tala shook his head and laughed.

"She's just like you, Hun." Vicky commented. Tala wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"I know." and he kissed her. Emma made a disgusted face and whined "Dad, your grossing me out here." Tala smirked and kissed Vicky again. The dirty blonde woman slapped Talas ass and burnt the pancakes. "Nice going mom." Emma retorted as she nibbled on the charred pancakes. Vicky sighed and said "Blame your father." Tala jokingly smirked.

"Eww." Emma said, and she washed her plate. Emma hopped upstairs and went to her room. The electric pink radiated from her walls. She opened up her window and let a cool breeze in. Snow blew in from the window and landed on her nose. The young girl then made her bed, brushed her teeth, and searched for her bit beast. Bhageerah was her mothers ice tiger bit beast, combined with her mothers other bit beast, a fire wolf. Tala came into his daughters room and sat on her bed. He motioned for her to come sit down. Emma did so and Tala said "You know Emma, I am a very tough man. But the day you were born, I cried. You make me so proud Emma." he hugged his daughter. Emma hugged back and said "That really means a lot dad. Thanks" tala smiled and said "The greatest gift and honor, is having you as my daughter Emma." he said. She nodded, on the verge of tears. She never thought she would make her father proud. And she did. From the second she was born.

Their golden retriever Bill started barking like he was mad at the front door. Tala got up and said "Now who could that be?" and walked downstairs to greet their guests.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'd like to take the time to say please feel to read and review my story. Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it, give me any ideas or suggestions. **

**And I'm really stuck on names right now. I came up with Emma for a Roleplay with my friend at school. I will let you guys pick the name you like the best and leave it in your reviews. Please review. **

**Okay, I chose these for Bryan's kid(the kid is a boy): (1) Jared, (2)Vladimir, (3) Zivon(yes, it Russian.) **

**I chose these for Spencer's children(twin boy): (1)Zephyr, (2)Mordred(yes, I know it's a Celt name. But im an Aurthurian nerd:)) (3)Zachary (4) Damien, (5)Dimitri, (6)Ramses (their mother is from the Carribean) **

**I chose these name for Ian's kid(boy): (1)Moses, (2) Ulrich, (3)Atreus **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello Again People! I have the name for Bryan's kid! Thanks to Some Stuff! So enjoy the new installment of The Blitzkrieg Kids! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Zivon Kuznetsov

* * *

Zivon woke with a start. His mother, Daphne shaking him. His mothers blonde hair was in a braid, and her liquid blue eyes and fair skin greeted him. Being from two different countries, he was used to hearing British English, and Russian.

"Good morning, my little Man." his mother said, ruffling blonde and gray hair. His mother cussed in English and she placed her hand on her swollen stomach. Zivon was gonna have a little brother or sister soon. Zivon, who was ten, ran a comb through his hair after saying "Good Morning." in Russian. Zivon got dressed in a woolen sweater and black boots. Unlike his father, Zivon was like his mother, gentle, kind, and full of humanity. Bryan cursed "Shit" as he burnt the toast. Zivons head turned towards his father. Zivons mother smacked Bryan in the back of the head with a spatula and Zivon giggled like a fool.

"Bryan, you need to watch your mouth around Zivon! He's only ten years old!" Daphne playfully shouted. Zivon ate a plate of waffles and had a glass of milk before going to play with his cars upstairs. The little boy was facinated by machines and how everything worked. He tinkered with whatever he could get his hands on. Zivon's thoughts kept turning to Emma, the captain of his team the Blitzkrieg kids. He really liked her and thought she was pretty. She had pretty eyes, he thought.

Daphne climbed the stairs carefully to her sons room along with Bryan trailing behind her. Bryan was planning on giving Zivon Falborg, his bitbeast. Zivon was playing with a 66 Buick when Daphne came into her sons room with his father. Daphne sat down on Zivons bed, and Bryan told him

"Come here son." Zivon obeyed, and sat next to Bryan. "Papa, what's this about?" acurious Zivon asked. Bryan smiled and placed Falborg into his hands. Daphne had turned Bryan to mush over the course of eight years together. Bryan was very proud of his family and his son, and if anything hurt them he would be going on a rampage.

"This is a very special bit beast. His name is Falborg. And if you promise to take care of him, you can keep him." Bryan told his son.

"Oh I will papa." he said, excited that he had his bitbeast now instead of using his mothers naked mole rat bitbeast Kreole.

"Get ready, Zivon, we have to fly to Japan for a tournament." Daphne said, smiling. Zivon grabbed his backpack and said "Let's go!" his mother and father both laughed and walked downstairs. Midnight, their black cat, circled around Zivon's legs in a goodbye.

"Aww, don't worry Midnight, I'll be back. I'll just be in Japan for a few days!" and softly petted his cats fur. Midnight purred softly and slinked back to the couch where their orange femal cat named Sherbert slept.

"Bye Midnight, Bye Sherbert!" Zivon called out the door, trekking through the snow to their car, which was a 2008 Pontiac which his mother bought on sale in America. Zivon hopped in the back and his mother got behind the wheel. Bryan hopped into shot gun and asked his son "Ready Zivon?"

"I was born ready Papa!" Zivon laughed as his mother kick started the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hello Again People! I have the name for Spencer's kids! Thanks to Some Stuff! So enjoy the new installment of The Blitzkrieg Kids! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Zackari and Dimitri Petrov

* * *

"Boys, stop bickering now, or otherwise you won't go to the tournament." Spencer told his twin boys, Zackari and Dimitri who were smacking each other in the back seat of the 1976 Impala that Spencer was driving. The only quiet child was nine month old Zira, the boys little sister.

She was asleep, but when she wakes up and starts to wail all hell breaks loose. The nine year old boys were blonde haired, and olive skinned, with big brown eyes. Speaking of Spencers wife, Caroline Ramos-Petrov was reading a book while Spencer was driving.

"No, Dad gave me Seaborg! You can't have him Dimitri!" Zackari shouted at his older brother. Even though they were 9 minutes apart, Zackari was still the youngest.

"But I'm older, so I should get Seaborg!" Dimitri shouted at his younger brother. Zackari was a sensitive person, and when he and his brother argued about something and Dimitri brought up that he was older, well, it kind of hurt Zackari's feelings.

"Well Dad gave me Seaborg cause I'm more responsible! I clean my side of our room, I make my bed, I keep everything straight and organized! And you're so messy that I have to clean up your side of the room!"

"That's how I keep my stuff orgainized!" Dimitri shouted back. Spencer yelled "Boys, you keep bickering like this I will pull this car over!" and that's what woke baby Zira up. The nine month old opened her blue eyes and let out a an ear piercing wail.

"Turn it off!" Zackari shouted while covering his ears. Caroline did her best to calm the nine month old but to no avail. They pulled into a parking spot at the Moscow international airport.

Spencer saw Tala and Vicky's Car, Bryan and Daphne's car, and and one more car he didn't regonize. A wailing Zira was pulled from her car seat, and Dimitri and Zackari climbed out of the car, with backpacks full of clothes.

Zackari saw Emma Valkov and his heart started to dance wildly in his chest. Emma saw Zackari and waved. Dimitri rolled his eyes and walked toward Zivon and Emma. Zackari stood there, a little starstruck, and Spencer took noticed this right away. Spencer smiled and said "Hey kiddo, don't grow up too fast. You got plenty of time to go after Emma. Now go greet her. Go on." and Zackari took a step forward.

"Hi Emma. It's nice to see you again." Zackari said. Emma smiled and said "Hi Zack." and Zack was immediately happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello Again People! I have the name for Ian's kid! Thanks to Some Stuff! So enjoy the new installment of The Blitzkrieg Kids! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Atreus Papov **

* * *

Atreus was playing with his truck when his mother, Zafrina Savinkov, yelled at him for Not cleaning up his toys. Atreus said "Sorry momma! When are we going to the airport?" The boys purple affro bounced when he walked. His mother ushered him out the door, grabbing his army style backpack. His father, Ian, was buckling his little brother, Kratos, into his car seat. His eight month old little brother was pulling his fathers nose, which really amused the baby boy. Atreus hopped into the mini van that his mother owned before he was born.

Atreus had his beyblade in his pocket, which was his mothers plant bitbeast Nuada. Roddy, Atreus' pet mouse, poked his head out of the young boys pocket. "Hey Roddy, what's up?" and he gave the mouse a piece off cheese. When the boys mother started the engine, Roddy squeaked and hid in the boys pocket again. Kratos was sucking his thumb, and soon fell asleep. Atreus played on his Nintendo, smirking as he beat every level.

They arrived at the airport, where a large crowd was at. Atreus looked up, seeing thecrowed, he immediately got scared. The eight year old boy didn't like crowds, like his mother. Zafrina sighed, and picked up Kratos out of his car seat. Atreus nervously walked up to the crowd, pushing his way through.

Emma saw Atreus and shouted "Hey Atreus! Over here!" and Atreus smiled. He rushed over to his friends and their parents.

"Atreus, you excited?" Dimitri asked him.

"You bet your sweet tooth I am." and they all laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **ARGH! sorry I took so long to update! So here we go with the next installment of the Blitzkreig Kids!

* * *

**Emma's POV**

My mom kissed my cheek. I groaned.  
"Mom, quit embarrassing me." I said. My mother rolled her blue eyes and said "Go on before you miss your flight. Go on! We'll be along later!" But I was already gone. I had my army backpack on, and had all the stuff I needed. Toothbrush, toothpaste, pajamas, clothes, my black combat boots, hairties, you name it, I have it. Except what my mom uses. I'm only twelve. I ruffled through my backpack as I searched for my cd sat next to me and said  
"Jeeze, Emmie, you have a lot of stuff. You planning to go on vacation or something?" I stuck my tongue out at him and kept ruffling through my bag for it. Then, I saw a little pink iPod with a note on it. The note said "Here ya go Emma-Bear, for you. Love, Dad." Zivon chuckled as he read the note.  
"Shut up." I mumbled.  
"I could kick your butt, Valkov." Zivon taunted me.  
"No, you couldn't. You're only ten. I'm twelve. Big age difference there!" I teased.  
"Sure, Whatever you say, Emma-Bear." He smirked. I wanted to wipe the smirk right off his face.  
"Only my dad is allowed to call me that." I growled at him. I wanted to pull his gray hair with blonde streaks so hard that I pulled some out. I have so called "Anger Issues." My mom, Vicky, says I get my short temper from my dad.  
Yeah, thats an understatement.

Anyway, We're flying to Japan, I'm quietly sitting there listening to Come Back To You by Glenn Cambpell, and all of a sudden, a baseball cap lands in my lap.  
"Huh?" I ask, and someone, with a whiny, high pitched voice said "Hey! Where'd it go!" I tilted my head to the side, pulling out my pink earbuds from my ears.  
A small boy, about Atreus's age, turned around and looked at me. He had blue hair and red eyes.  
"Theres my ballcap! Thanks for finding it!" the boy said.  
"It landed in my lap." I said, handing it to him.  
"I'm Makoto. What's your name?" He asked. I smiled.  
"I'm Emma. Please to meet you Makoto." I said. We briefly shook hands. I held my mothers White, orange, red, black and blue beyblade in my hand.

"You a blader?" Makoto asked me, and I shook my head yes.  
"So am I! You going to Japan for a tournament? Cause we are!" he whispered excitedly. I smiled. A young girl with black hair and yellow eyes popped her head up and said "Makoto, don't you know who this young lady is?" The girl asked, and he shook his head. A little boy with brown hair popped up.  
"If Dizzie's calculations are correct, she's Emma Annabelle Valkov. Daughter of Tala Valkov and Captain of The Blitzkrieg Kids." I nodded.  
"Yep! That's Me!" and I giggled.  
"I'm Lin." The girl introduced herself. The boy with the glasses and brown hair said "I'm Greg. But everyone calls me Cheif."

"Cool name, Cheif. We're y'all from?" a little southwestern in me slipped out and I covered my mouth quickly.  
"I'm from Japan." Makoto said.  
"I'm from a village of Neko-Jins in the south portion of China." Lin said.  
"I'm from America." Cheif said.  
"Russia, Represent." A new voice piped up. A boy with ash gray bangs and blue face paint popped up. He was my adopted cousin, Gou.  
"Gou?" I asked.  
"Hey Emmie. How ya been?" He grinned. I blushed redder than my hair when he grinned at me. Gou was my age, maybe a little older. Gou smirked "A little red, princess?" he asked sarcastically. I hid my face with my backpack. They all sat back down and I fell asleep when I put my earbuds in.

**Zivon's POV**

I growled at Gou. I didn't want him stealing Emma away from me. He didn't seem to notice. Emma was blushing, and that really made me mad. I hated him. Gou Hiwatari you are dead, I thought. Emma went to sleep, and I tried to sleep too. I really did. But I wanted to protect Emma from that scheming Hiwatari. I was only ten, but it was me and Emma, ever since we were little. Just me and her, up against the world. Like my dad and her dad. I would always protect Emma.

Even if it meant my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma's POV **

I snored away the hours until Zivon shook me awake. His blonde-gray hair was glistening in the airplane light.  
"Yeah Zivon?" I ask, and he says  
"Come on, we're getting off the plane." and pulls me up. I silently thank him for waking me up. I let Zivon half drag me around the plane and out to the airport. Japan was neat. Not nearly as cold as my heartland of Russia, but not nearly as hot as Las Vegas, were my mom grew up. The only reason my mom moved back to Russia was for my dad, cause she loved him, and cause she was forced from her home when she was sixteen by the gypsy elders. But mother was allowed to visit, and she took me and dad once. Dad always complained it was too hot, but mom said Russia was too cold. They would argue playfully then kiss and make up. Eww.

Zivon had the youngest boy, Atreus, uncle Ian's son, by the wrist so we wouldn't get lost through the airport, but Atreus was almost as tall as me! He was taller than Uncle Ian, and He Gets that from my moms cousin, Zafrina. I call her Zee Zee, like my mom. Our moms and dads were waiting for us when we got to the motel. Dad hugged me, my mom kissed me(eww) on the cheek and we children stayed across the hall and the parents across the other. We wanted our own rooms, for obvious reasons. Zackari threw a pillow at me, and I hit him with it playfully.

"You're so dead,Valkov!" and he threw a pillow against my stomach. That started a whole pillow fight and we laughed and joked until my dad came in to say that he and mom would be back check on us in a little while.(yeah right. Knowing my mom and dad, that won't happen any time soon.) Anyway, I laid on my bed, breathing in some fresh air from the window. Atreus jumped on his bed and and his curly hair flew all around his eyes. I decided to do the same, and started to jump. Soon, all the others followed.

We tossed pillows at each other and screamed playfully until we heard a knock at the door. "Huh?" I said and crawled off my bed, hoping it was my dad. It wasn't. I gulped, opening the door only slightly. It was Makoto and his teammates. Gou was right behind them wearing his Fathers signature scarf. I smiled and said "Hey! You wannba come in?" they all nodded and I secretly let them in. They smiled, and me and Zivon continued to beat each other with pillows and hop from one bed to the other. Gou was antisocial, as usual. I rolled my eyes and hit him with a pillow.

"Hey!" he said, and I giggled. Gou grabbed a pillow and started smacking me with it. I screamed and jumped on the bed. He jumped too, smacking me and me smacking him until feathers flew out of the pillows. Gou, Makoto, Lin, Greg, and Max Jr. were all crowded on my bed as I pulled out my book "Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark" and read it aloud. Zivon, Atreus, Zakari and Dimitri crawled on my bed too. "We wanna real story!" they complained.

"Don't have any!" I say. Then we went back to pillow fighting. We best each other until someone else knocked on the door. "Uh oh." Zivon whispered "Busted." Makoto said. I went over to the door and opened it. Their was my mom and another group of adults that werent my uncles and aunts. "Emma, would you kindly expain what you are doing here in your room? And have you seen-oh." Mom said. I nodded. I already knew whst she was gonna say. A pink haired woman with a black haired man grabbed Lin, and a guy with dark blue hair grabbed Makoto and Greg and Max Jr. Gou was dragged out by none other than Kai Hiwatari.

"Bye guys." I whispered. They waved and I waved back. Our room was a mess but we would clean it up.

"Emma, you just can't invite random people into your room." mom said as she braided my hair right before bed. "They weren't random people mom. We talked all on the plane ride and we are friends. Their the next generation Bladebreakers, and we are the next generation of thr Blitzkrieg Kids." Dimitri popped off with "Yeah but if you were a boy Emma we'd be the next generation of Blitzkreig Boys, Emma. We are the first of The Blitzkrieg Kids, Emma." I snorted.

"Get some rest, kids, you're gonna need it for tomorrows tournament." Mom said, flicking out the light.

"Love you, mom. Night." I say, laying down.

"Goodnight Emma bear." Dad called from the doorway. "Night dad." I say. As soon as dad and mom were gone, Dimitri teased "Goidnight, Emma Bear." and burst out laughing.

"Hey Dimitri, will you do something for me?" I ask drowsily, yawning.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut up."

* * *

**AN: **do you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Reviews are so welcome for any suggestions you may have! Thats all for now. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma's POV **

Its our first tournament! I am so excited I could explode in happiness. "Yep, I remember my first tournament." Mom said. "Really mom? What was it like?" I ask her, pulling on her hand. "It was exciting, funny, and even a little sad," she glanced at dad quickly, and a dark look flashed in her eyes. "But, for now, I want you to go have fun." Mom said, hugging me quickly. We drove to the stadium, which wasn't very far. Zackari and Dimitri were hitting each other in the back of the car. "Zackari Mordred and Dimitri Ramses Petrov do I have to pull this van over and whoop your asses?" Uncle Spencer shouted while driving. Aunt Caroline touched his arm softly "Dear," she said in heavily accented Russian, because she was from the Carribean island of Cuba, "Just let boys be boys." she finished and uncle Spencer softened.

Mom had stayed behind because she wasn't feeling well, but dad was coming with us and he kept on telling Uncle Ian and Aunt Zafrina about the problems going on with my mom. I couldn't help but listen in on this conversation and think "Is my mom sick? Permanently sick, like having HIV. My teacher, Ms Goddwing, had my mom and dad sign a sheet saying that I could learn about Sexually Transmitted Diseases in Health class in fifth grade. I was chewing my lip(a bad habit I get from mom) when dad said "Something on your mind, Emma-Bear?" I shook my head no, but dad could tell I was lying. He had a knack for knowing when me or my mom told the truth or not. "Ahh, you're worried about mom. Knowing mom, Emmie, she'll be fine." he said as we pulled in front of the stadium, and this stadium was huge compared to the stadium back home. Dad took me to the old stadium back home when I was little and told me about all his great adventures when he beybladed. Dad said he wished he still could beyblade, but he aldo said that thar part of his life was over and that he had me to enjoy beyblading.

"Driger, Tiger claw, go!" Lin cried as she planned her attack in the beydish, and the DJ was announcing our every move. "Nharghal, fire fang now!" I called out to my mothers bitbeast, Nharghal. Nharghal sprang forth, his fiery fangs flaring with orange and red flame, and attacked Driger, biting the beasts mussle. "Driger, Tiger claw!" Lin cried out, but it was too late, Nharghal's beyblade slammed Lins out of the beydish and crashing to the floor of the arena. My teammates cheered, and I said "Good game, Lin, maybe next time you'll beat us." and shook her hand. It was Zivons turn, and he had Falborg in his hand. Atreus, Zackari, and Dimitri had all gone up before me and Zivon.

"Go, Zivon Go!" We cried as he went up against Gou, and we cheered him on. Zivin delivered a heavy blow on Gou's Dranzer blade and knocked Gou's blade out of the dish. We cheered happily, and Gou scowled at us and returned to his friends side. "Hi five Zivon!" and me and Zivon slapped palms. "And the winner is The Blitzkrieg kids!" the DJ said, and we danced. The crowd went into a frenzy and we cheered. Dad gave me a big hug and said "You make me proud, Emma, and don't ever forget that." I smiled and said "I won't."

* * *

**AN: **do you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Reviews are so welcome for any suggestions you may have! Thats all for now. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Ok, so I am doing this chapter in Tala's POV because I want to reflect his feelings towards the kids.

* * *

**Tala's POV **

"I am so proud of you, Emma, and don't you ever forget that."  
"I won't." She said, I smiled at my daughter. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. She fist pumped and yelled "We rule!" Vicky was right, she was me all over. Even though she inherited her mother's long hair, she had the color of my hair, blood red. By the time Emma was four, her hair reached down to her ankles. I remember well the night we had to cut her hair because it was so long. She hugged me and cried as her mother cut her hair down to her shoulders. I remember picking her up and looking into her blue eyes, a trait she inherited from both parents and wiping her eyes, telling her that it would be okay. I remembered she'd fall asleep on my chest when she was a baby. Vicky has a picture of that on our living room wall. I sighed, going back to the motel room after the tournament, and I thought about so many things. I looked back at Emma, who had her head resting against Zivon.

She really liked Zivon, I could tell. But that nearly made me tear up, because she was growing up so fast. A little too fast for my liking. I looked really sad, and Bryan asked after we got back to the motel room and the girls took the kids to go meet up with the next generation of Bladebreakers, "You okay, Tals? you look upset." I nodded  
"I just feel like Emma is growing up too fast, you know? Like she's moving like a runaway train and I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to stop her. Did you see the way she laid her head against Zivon?" Bryan nodded.  
"Don't let it trouble you, bud," Bryan said, taking a deep breath. "Zivon is just trying to protect Emma. Just like the rest of the boys. I bet you that when they're older, a boy even thinks about Emma the wrong way, and they'll beat the guy to a bloody pulp. Don't worry about it, Tala. Emma is still a kid. She sits there blaring Saturday morning cartoons in your ears and jumps on the bed and Vicky told me she even comes and sleeps in your room with that old stuffed animal Flitter when she has nightmares. Don't worry Tala. She's not growing up too fast." I nodded.

"Hey, don't tell the boys about her and Flitter. She'll get mad and never want to talk to them again. No joke. Flitter and Jakey are her two favorite animals from when she was a baby." Bryan laughed as I said this. "Zivon keeps a bear from childhood too. His name is Stabdille. He loves that old bear." Bryan chuckled. "You had Stabdille at the abbey when you first went there. I remember." Bryan nodded. "He loves that old bear." he said again, plopping on his bed.  
"Hey Ian, does Atreus have anything that he treasures from baby/childhood?" I asked Ian, who got a lot taller, but still was the shortest one in the group.  
"Of course, Tala. He has a blanket, it was one he was wrapped in when he was born. He chews on it when hes alone and Kratos is screaming his head off." He said, holding the eight month old boy in his arms. I laugh.  
"What about Zackari And Dimitri, Spencer?" Bryan asked. Spencer thought for a moment "Well, there is this one thing that Dimitri has that he can't part with. It's a little plush ducky that he called Robert. And Zackari has a plush bunny named Sid. What's Emma's?" He said, holding little Zira, who was asleep.

"A stuffed wolf and stuffed butterfly." I say, sort of dazing out. I had a flash back all of a sudden, it was weird. I hadn't had a flash back since the day I went on my first date with Vicky. And that was almost ten years ago.

**~Tala's Flashback~ **

Snowflakes were falling all around my twenty one year old self. I had been outside my new house in Russia, where me and the boys stayed for quite some time until the boys got jobs and moved out. Only it was my birthday and the boys were there. Vicky was nine months pregnant with Emma at the time. Anyway, I was sitting on the porch, watching the snowflakes fall softly to the ground.  
"Happy birthday Tala." Somebody said. It was Vicky. I smiled. "How ye doing babe?" I asked her, pulling her down to sit with me on the porch swing. "Im fine." She says. I smile as she wraps her arms around me, the scent of seaweed, her shampoo, was in her hair. I ran my hands over the small, but defined bump that housed our baby.  
"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy." I mused, running my hands over Vicky's stomach. She whispered "I don't care as long as its healthy." and then Vicky gasped.  
"What's wrong, Vicks?" I ask, slightly smiling. She went visibly pale as the fresh fallen snow and whispered, "Tala, I think the baby's coming, and my aunt's Dolores and Tzipporah promised they'd be here to help me so you wouldn't have to. But they're not here yet." She bit her bottom lip, the same way that she did when I told her I loved her for the first time. I nod. "Hey but they said labor could possibly take days, Vicky, don't worry."  
But I was scared, just like Vicky. She shook her head. "Savinkov's are known to come early. I was born two months early." she said, her voice high. Then, she gasped in pain again.  
Needless to say, I was the one who delivered Emma that night. Vicky was surprised I hadn't vomited or fainted.  
When I held Emma for the first time I said "Oh my gosh she inheirited my sexy red hair!" Vicky tiredly rolled her soft blue eyes as I handed Emma to her. "Not bad for a birthday present, huh Tala?" Vicky asked. I hugged Vicky and Emma and said "Not a bad birthday present at all."

**~End Of Tala's Flashback~ **

That was the greatest day of my life when I helped deliver Emma. And now, I realized that little baby was all grown up and beyblading, If the boys weren't in the room I wouldve broken down and cried. I wish Emma would slow down and try not to act so grown up. I really did try to raise her slowly.  
I didn't want to loose her now.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Okay, in this chapter, Emma becomes a young woman, and Zivon, Bryan, and Tala, tease her about it. She didn't get the "Talk" or anything like that from her mom because her mom didn't want her to know at such a young age.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I awoke to a funny feeling in my gut. Like muscles were contracting in my lower abdomen. I couldn't place the feeling, but I got up any way. It was two weeks after the tournament and Zivon and his parents had been kicked out of their house and were staying with us. Zivon was at the table and an eight month pregnant Daphne was cooking breakfast.  
"Morning Aunt Daphne." I say, reaching to hug her. I felt the pain again. She hugged me back and I went over to Zivon, who had his head on the table and I ruffled his hair and looked up at me "Hi Emmie." he said.  
"Where are mom and dad?" I ask Daphne.  
"Out. Bryan went with them." She answered, putting a hand on her stomach. She looked like she had swallowed a basketball, which I thought was pretty funny. I don't know why. She put a plate on the table for me and Zivon. I kept feeling the pain.

Later, when me and Zivon were watching "Batman: Under The Red Hood" On the couch when I felt something warm and wet in my underwear. It wasn't like I peed myself. I twitched, and I said "Zi, I need to pee. I'll be right back. The warm wet feeling in my underwear continued. Daphne had been sitting on the porch when my parents pulled up. I slowly treaded up the stairs, and I heard from the living room "A little slow for someone who has to pee. Hurry up, Emmuska." Zivon said, I could tell he was smirking because it was in his tone. I rolled my eyes and gave him the middle finger. (a gesture that I learned from my dad.) and I was upstairs peeing. But when I looked down at my underwear, I saw red. Red as in blood. I hoped it wasn't blood. I started to wipe myself, hoping what was happening would go away. But it didn't. I thought something was wrong. I started to cry and I locked the door.

"Emma, Emma, whats wrong?" I heard my dads voice call, and I pulled my underwear up, and opening up the door.  
"Daddy, theres blood in my underwear. What's wrong with me?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes.  
"VICKY!" my dad called. My mother came running up the stairs, asking "Tala, Emma, what's wrong? Are you both okay?" I was already back in the bathroom. More blood. I started to cry.  
"Emma, honey, open the door." She demanded softly. I opened the door, and I let her in. She asked "Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?" I shook my head no, and told her "There's blood in my underwear." She shook her head, and said "Emma, you're just becoming a woman. It's no big deal." She reached from the sink and pulled out a green package labeled "Always" and said "These are pads. They help to keep from blood to leak down your legs and into your underwear. I think its time you, me, and daddy, had a very serious talk." My mom said.  
"Daddy probably thinks theres something wrong with me." I mutter.

My mom helps me with the pad, and got me a clean pair of underwear. I told her thanks, and hugged her. It was only mom I could to talk to about this. My dad freaks out.  
"Vicky, is Emma okay? She's not sick is she?" my dad asked. She rolled her eyes and said "She's just becoming a woman, Tala. Thats all." He made a sigh of relief, and said "Good. I thought she was sick."  
"You and daddy did that?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen as my mother explained it all to me. My mother nodded.  
"It can be a beautiful thing. Where else do you think children come from? The stork?" My dad added, teasing. I nodded no. I wasn't a very curious kid, I'll admit that.  
"Ha, you thought something was wrong with you!" My dad laughed. My mom asked "Tala, how can you be so cruel?" and she tried not to join in on the laughing. I felt slightly hurt that they were laughing at me.

"Whats your problem?" Bryan asked as I screamed at him for bumping into him.  
"She's having a woman problem." My dad said, Bryan mouthed an "Oh." and snickered. Zivon started laughing and I whined "Dad, you promised not to tell!" and they all cracked up laughing. Even my dad. I was hurt. How could they make fun of my pain? My mom hugged me and said "Tala, quit teasing your daughter. Shes hurt." She said, holding me.  
"Daughter? Last time I checked, I didn't claim her." My father said teasingly.  
"Oh, Tala, shes yours and you know it!" my mother tossed playfully back. I ran upstairs and slammed the door. I locked it too. I had enough. I laid on my bed and cried.

I had fallen asleep in my bed, covering up with my electric pink blanket that matched the color of my room. My mom unlocked the door with the skeleton key and woke me up.  
"Hey, we have some cold pizza, do you want some?" I shook my head no, that I was too hurt to eat much less move. She nodded. "Hey, they're getting serious now. come on." She said, pulling me out of bed.

Cold pizza, a movie in the den, Life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **okay, so Emma is only a year older than Zivon. AND SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Happy Holidays!(very late!)

* * *

**Zivon's POV **

"Oh God Emma why do you insist on torturing us boys with a musical?" I ask her. She threw a pillow at my head.

"I like musicals." Atreus and Zackari piped up at the same time. Zira, Zackari's little sister babbled in a response. Zira was in Dimitri's lap and she was sucking her thumb.  
"Come on guys. Please, watch South Pacific with me." She begged. I hated it when Emma begged. I sighed.  
"Okay Emmie." I say, opening my arms open in a hug. Emma squeezed me into a bear hug I choked  
"Emmie-Bear, can't breathe." She let go. The movie started and I already knew it was one of Emma's favorites. Emma was right on the edge of her seat, eating and shoveling popcorm down her throat. She smiled as the movie ended and I said

"The only part I liked was when the airplanes nearly got shot down." Emma smacked me in the back of the head. Zackari and Dimitri rolled their eyes. Emma yawned and said "Im tired.'' and laid her head in my lap lazilly. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep almost instantly. Suddenly things got a little awkward between me and the boys.

A few hours later, when Emma was up from her nap, the doorbell rang. I growled at who came in.  
Gou Hiwatari.  
"Hi Emma. Wanna go play some video games with me in your room?" He asked, and I wrapped my arms around Emma protectively.  
"Zivon, why are you hugging me?" Emma questioned.  
Gou snickered.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"You're just a big teddy bear Zivon." Emma giggled.  
"Shut up." I say, letting go. Emma gets up and runs off, and I feel my heart breaking into little tiny pieces. Suddenly my mom, Daphne, showed up and saw the expression on my face. She was feeding my new little brother, Caspar.  
"Zivon, whats wrong darling?" She questioned in her British English. Caspar was eating some formula from a bottle and she was holding him carefully.  
"Emma likes Gou Hiwatari more than she likes me."  
"Thats not true. Emma may like Gou; but you are the love of her life."  
"No I'm not. Shes too busy paying attention to Gou."  
"She doesn't realize just yet that you are her true love."  
"You really think that mom?" I ask, sighing, holding Caspar.  
"I know so. And so does Aunt Vicky and Uncle Tala." My mom whispers.  
"Thanks mom. You really make me feel better." I say, getting up and going upstairs to my room. My heart was still in little pieces, and I brushed the hair from my eyes and blasted my angry music into my ears. I hopped onto my bed and kicked my shoes off my feet.

"Zivon! Dinner!" Uncle Tala called from downstairs. I raced downstairs, to see my dads "friend" Kai, Gou, and Emma at the table. I was still listening to my music, just my more gentle music. I ground my teeth together as I saw Gou push the hair from Emma's eyes and cup her cheek softly. Emma turned the color of her hair, and Kai scowled at them. Mom had put Caspar down for a nap as we ate dinner. Searching for my angry list of songs, Uncle Tala and Aunt Vicky came out with huge pots of fragrant pasta. I played "So What" by P!nk. I got a plate of pasta, my black earbuds still blasting in my ears and I ignored everybody.

* * *

**October**

"Emma! Come On! We're going to be late for Makato's costume party!" I shout at Emma from up the stairs.  
"Hold on, I'm coming!" She shouts back. I shake my head and tug on the last parts of my costume. I was going as Death and Emma as Deaths Bride. Emma painted her face like a culevera skull, and we took some pictures. We headed out for Makato's party.  
"Emma, do you want some punch?" Gou asked, smiling at her. She nodded and I growled and gritted my teeth.  
"Ziv, whats wrong?" Gregory asked me. The boy had some smarts because he spotted right away that I was angry. I unclenched my fists and said "Gou is trying to take Emma from me. I don't like it."  
"Dont worry. Emma loves you. I can see it when she looks at you."  
"Thanks Cheif. You really make me feel better." and I went to go dance with Makato's cousin Brittney.  
Emma was scrubbing the face paint off her face when I came in.  
"Hey." I said, smiling.  
"Hey." she said, smiling back and I smirked.  
"So, Does your little boyfriend kiss you yet?"  
"Gou is NOT my boyfriend." Emma growled at me.  
"He is totally in love with you." I say, teasing her. Emma did something very unexpected. She put her lips to mine, and kissed me softly. I was taken by surprise and I jumped back.  
"What the hell?!" I scream. It was only a few months after my birthday, and I was only twelve. Emma was thirteen. We were only a few months apart. I ran to my room, and Emma looked hurt.

**November**

So I blew it. Big Deal.  
My mom, dad, my baby bro Caspar and I moved across the way from Uncle Tala's house. I sat in my room all day on the weekends, and went to school like a normal kid. Thank Goodness that Emma was homeschooled. My mom kept on trying to get out of me what had happened but I wouldn't budge.  
"Ziv, Its dad, open up." my dad, Bryan called.  
"Its open." I say, sounding depressed and like I had lost all hopelessness. I was sprawled across my bed feeling sorry for myself when my dad sat on my bed.  
"Emma spilled the beans. Tell me what happened." my dad said. I groaned and whispered  
"Emma kissed me and I freaked out okay?" my heart wrenched into gear as I mentioned her name.  
"And you won't talk to her now, huh?" my dad whispered. I nodded.  
"You're probably ashamed of me," I say.  
"Zivon, I am never ashamed of you! You are my pride and joy. Its not your fault you're in love. It just happens." my dad says, hugging me.  
"Thanks Dad."

**December**

Okay, so Thanksgiving was spent with Emma, and everytime she looked into my eyes my heart jumped into my throat. I spent most of my winter break with Emma, playing video games and watching musicals with her.  
"Zivon, its Christmas, wake up." Emma whispered. I looked into her eyes and saw those wonderful blue ones. I got up and rushed downstairs. I couldn't wait to give Emma her present from me.  
"Merry Christmas Everyone!" I shout, smiling. Everyone was up, and I was all ready to open presents.  
"Merry Christmas, Zivon!" Emma shouts. She gives her first present to me.  
"Open it dummy." She whispers. It was Madden NFL 2013. I loved that game.  
"Thanks Emma Bear." I say. Emma opened all her presents. She got a bunch of clothes and CDs.  
"Uh Emmz, I got you something. I didn't wrap it though." I held up a charm bracelet that had the moon, sun, and a wolf. Emma smiled brilliantly, and took it from me.  
"Thank you Ziv." She said.  
"I made it myself." I say.  
"Oh Zivon you made it the best Christmas ever." I smiled at that.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Three Years Later~ **

It was three years later, and the Blitzkrieg Kids were on their way to another world championship. Emma was 16, Zivon 15, Zackari and Dimitri 12, and Atreus 11. Emma was looking forward to the party Goh was throwing at his dads mansion when Goh asked

"Hey, Emma, you going to my party? Cause if you are, I want you to go with me."

Goh asked, smirking triumphatly. Emma rolled her eyes and said

"Sorry Goh, I already have a date to the party. Zivon."

Goh nearly growled in front of Emma. He hated Zivon. Zivon was Emma's best friend and roommate now, since she had gotten her own apartment and her father refused to let her live alone in Moscow. Emma and Zivon, after all their homework was done, would play video games and drink alot of Vodka. Emma and Zivon were used to being pestered by the Bladebreakers, so they drank a lot of vodka. (Emma's uncle Ivan loved the stuff, and would always sneak her a bottle)

"Emma, can I talk to you?"

Zivon asked, his eyes a little sad. Emma got up, striding across the floor so there was no space between them.

"I can't go to the party with you. I'm officially under house arrest for asaulting my college proffessor."

"What? What happened?"

"I punched him because he was talking smack about my dad and the Blitzkrieg Kids."

"Zivon, I don't want to go alone. I want you to be there with me."

she said, hugging her...roommate.

"I know."

"I won't go then. I'll stay here, sit with you, and watch Hetalia."

"Why? Don't you want to go with Goh?"

"I hate Goh. He can suck my jingle bells."

"You don't have any "jingle bells" Emma."

"Just because they don't hang outside my body doesn't mean I don't have them."

"What is wrong with you, Emma?"

"My dad is Tala Valkov."

"True."

Emma laughed. Zivon smiled, and wrapped his arms around Emma. Zivon picked Emma up and swung her around, and she laughed and screamed at the same time. Just as they were about to kiss, Goh walked in with his teammates, Garrett, Alice, Elijah, and Riley. They were the Blade Rippers, and Emma let them stay only because that Goh was like a cousin to her. Zivon dropped Emma, and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow, you jerk!"

"That's what you get for trying to wrestle with me."

"Oh, thats what you call it? Okay."

"You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?"

"Thats what I call heart!"

"If you mean peskiness you're bang on, Sister!"

Zivon and Emma argued playfully like this until the Blade Rippers left. Emma kissed Zivon's cheek and ran off, going through the door and out into the hall. She ran with all her might until she ran into a wall. Right into a wall. Ow. She rubbed her nose, wiping the blood from it. Zivon burst into the hall, running down to where Emma was. Smiling, Emma got up, brushed herself off, and smiled. It was good to be here, in this life.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: sorry Took so long to update. Enjoy.

* * *

World Championships Part 1:

"Welcome to the World Beyblade Finals! I'm your host, DJ Daichi!" The DJ shouted over the roar of the crowd. Emma and Zivon were waiting for their turns, and Emma looked like she was gonna hurl her guts up onto the person in front of them.

"Emz, you okay?" Zivon asked, and she nodded. She had probably gotten sick from eating her dad's famous "Cabbage and Bean soup" last night. Emma knew she had food poisoning; and the way her body reacted, well, it wasn't good to say the least. Dimitri and Zakari were figeting in the seats next to them. They were now 12, and Atreus was 11. Emma was sixteen; the oldest out of all of them. Zivon was fifteen; he his hair was starting to turn more gray than silvery blonde like when he was a child. Emma's hair became long and a blood red color, just like her father's. Zakari's hair was darkening, like his mother's. Dimitri's was lighter, like his father's. Atreus; well his was still a big curly purple afro.

"Well lets get this show on the road! Up first is the Bladebreaker's Goh! Up against Marius of The Majestics!"

DJ Daichi shouted, smiling.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" And the beys spun in the beydish. Emma closed her eyes, the stupid food poisoning made her dizzy when she looked at the beyblades in the dish and she was afraid she was gonna hurl.

"Hey, Emma? You okay?" Emma opened up her eyes and looked into Zivon's green ones. She nodded and said

"I have food poisoning. Its nothing to worry about. Dad didn't cook the fish all the way."

"Why didn't you tell Mr. Dickensen you weren't feeling well?"

Zivon asked, looking down at her. She looked paler than usual; and Zivon was concerned.

"You think I wanna give up my title as World Championship Beyblader to Goh Hiwatari?"

She did have a point. Zivon sighed, she was to bullheaded and stubborn anyway. It was like she was born in a barn. Well, Zivon mused, technically...

That was a story for another time. Another time, another place, sounded just like him. Emma got up and went to the bathroom, she couldn't take any more of it. Menstral cramps, food poisoning cramps, and to top it all of she had to throw up. After she was done she heard someone come in.

"Emma?"

Lin Kon, Emma's best (girl) friend and former captain of The Bladebreakers. Lin rushed over to her, and Lin asked

"Are you okay?" Emma shook her head and Lin said

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" She nodded and Lin said

"Why didn't you tell Ms. Harris? Or your dad?"

"Do you think I want to risk the championship?"

"No, but-"

"That settles it." Emma got up, finally done puking, and she ran out to hear her name being called. She clutched her mother's beyblade and looked to the sky. Tala and his wife stood in the shadows, watching over the girl that they loved and cherished. Emma had become so grown up and beautiful, and she was going to go far.

"Bhagheerah, Nharghal, fire shard, now!" Her cry was focused, yet she looked pale and fragile. The monsters she called friends leaped from the tiny spinning top, attacking the other bitbeast. A light surrounded them, and when it was gone, both beyblades rest at the children's feet.

"Emma is the winner!" A smile crossed the teens face, and she picked up her bey and walked off. Gracefully, she placed her butt in her seat and watched the rest of the tournament from there.

A playful smile came across her lips.

"You know Ziv,"

"What Emz,"

"The only difference between us them is,"

"We're Russian?"

"I'm quarter American, fucker. Anyway, is that we own this shit."

"Agreed."


End file.
